


【DE】地狱看花

by wanz



Series: 极乐迪斯科 [1]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: *博学多闻［炼狱：成功］－《元亨释书》卷十八云：“久米仙人者和州上郡人，入深山学仙方，食松叶，服薜荔。一日腾空飞过古里，会妇人以足踏浣衣，其胫甚白，忽生染心，即时坠落。”——陈子善《如梦记》坠落的小林也许看到了地狱，但坠落的久米仙人只看到了花。也许那花本身就是地狱之火，而小林看到的地狱是跟纸上画的饼差不多的东西。…只有人才会看到地狱，但他们根本不要看什么地狱，他们只要看花。——坂口安吾《教主的文学——小林秀雄论》*迪让我改变了章前提示的习惯。要什么提示直接开蹦。*我到底哪来的胆子搞迪（）最后只搞出这个半像小论文半像流水账的东西。没有提示也是因为我自己都不知道自己在写什么。因为其实这玩意儿原本是围绕安吾那句话展开的长评啊草我不明白为什么某天脑子一抽改成了文……*迪这格式写起来又短又累……但我好喜欢这格式……*在计划中会变成一个各篇之间联系不是很紧密的轻松向（？）后日谈系列，但进展很缓慢。
Series: 极乐迪斯科 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844971
Kudos: 3





	【DE】地狱看花

·

古老的爬虫脑－寻常的风在你耳畔呼啸，你的眼前没有亮光。没有任何东西给你足够的刺激，但你仍然睁开了眼。

你－我在哪？

古老的爬虫脑－连你自己都不知道自己身处何方，哈里？

五感发达［容易：成功］－你的双腿发软，好像根本踩不到实地。在你周围只有不断流动着的深渊。

天人感应［容易：成功］－黑夜里只有一处光亮。褴褛飞旋二楼，阳台。你站在阳台上，背朝这栋建筑物，朦胧的灯光从与走廊相连的半边门窗中透出，另一半则是完全的黑暗。

逻辑思维［容易：成功］－马丁内斯。

食髓知味［中等：成功］－你知道那黑暗背后有什么。

边缘系统－而现在它们全都隐匿在不可见之中。你应该感到庆幸。

五感发达［极易：成功］－你的身侧传来了打火机点燃的声音。火苗喘息着窜了出来，在夜风中颤巍巍地站住了脚。今晚的气温很低。

同舟共济［容易：成功］－来自57分局的警督，金·曷城站在一旁。他的手上拿着一只烟，后者正在夜色中静静地燃烧着。

标新立异［中等：成功］－你更喜欢划火柴的声音，还是这种“咔嗒”声？

金·曷城－警督把香烟举到嘴边。他的镜片反射着暗夜中仅存的几丝光亮。

1.－什么也不说，只是看着这片夜色。

2.－“谢谢你。”［离开。］

你－什么也不说，只是看着这片夜色。

同舟共济［容易：成功］－今天的调查已经结束了，你们完成了回顾与总结。警督信任你，这是一个很好的开始。

金·曷城－警督一手背在身后，另一手夹着他的烟。你的工作完成得很好。他想。除了在向民众询问完线索之后喜欢开口要钱，还时不时地聊起与调查完全无关的话。

平心定气［中等：成功］－要钱只是为了解决短暂的财务危机，这没什么。

内陆帝国［中等：成功］－告诉他，所有的信息最后都会和主要调查联系到一起。

通情达理［容易：成功］－和人们聊天是获取线索的必要步骤。

标新立异［中等：成功］－没错，而且我很喜欢莉娜，那个神秘动物学家的妻子。

博学多闻［容易：成功］－听她把各种神秘生物娓娓道来真的十分享受。

你－“你知道莉娜晚上在哪里休息吗？我们回来的时候就没看到她了。”

金·曷城－“我不清楚，警探，主要和她交谈的是你。”

你－“说得对，我忘记问了。”

金·曷城－“我想加尔特先生会安顿好她的。”她是个受人尊敬的长辈。警督暗想着。虽然那些长篇童话对我们的调查并没有帮助。

你－“我还挺喜欢听她讲故事的。她的热情很有感染力。”

金·曷城－“那很好啊。”

循循善诱［容易：成功］－你应该让他也分享一个故事。警督一定有很多故事可讲。

从容自若［中等：成功］－别这样做，像警督这种男人是不会被这么孩子气的要求打动的。

循循善诱［中等：成功］－谁知道呢？今天有那么几个片刻他可是也沉浸在莉娜的故事里了。没有人会不喜欢故事，这只是题材问题。

能说会道［容易：成功］－没错，你得找一个好题材。

1.－“谢谢你。”［离开。］

2.－［循循善诱－极难14］让警督给你讲一个传说故事。

循循善诱［极难：成功］－来吧，让我们好好交流一下。

但是注意，警督在瑞瓦肖长大。无论如何，不要主动去问有关于西奥的传说，也不要主动去问他的父母是否给他讲过睡前故事。

能说会道［中等：成功］－最好的题材就是——不限题材。

你－“金，给我讲一个传说故事吧。”

金·曷城－“嗯？”警督将视线投向你。

你－“你听过的就行。”

金·曷城－“在那么多神秘动物故事之后？”他喷出一口烟，“我这里没有那样的奇幻传说。”

你－“什么都可以，我只是想听。”

金·曷城－“恕我直言，警探，这跟我们的工作有关系吗？”

逻辑思维［容易：成功］－他说得对。

争强好胜［容易：成功］－又来这一套？但是你们明明在休息！

你－“现在已经不是工作时间了，金。”

金·曷城－警督挑起一边的眉毛。

争强好胜［极难：失败］－别看！别看它们！

五感发达［容易：成功］－你把视线随着身后的灯光一起投向前方，警督仍然站在你的右手边，你可以感受到他正在侧头望着你。

逻辑思维［中等：成功］－眉毛的精神控制并不通过视觉来传递。

你－不会……又……

争强好胜－没什么你能做的了，任他摆布吧。

金·曷城－出乎意料地，警督随意地点了点头。“好吧。”他说，“这次真的就只有一个。”

通情达理［容易：成功］－也许他只是想让聊天尽快结束，然后你们俩回到房间，得到尽可能充分的休息。

金·曷城－“这是久米仙人的传说。相传他为了逃离世俗之情，在深山里修行仙术，能够在空中飞行。”

博学多闻［极难：失败］－久米仙人……至少听上去不是瑞瓦肖的名字。

金·曷城－“有一天，他腾云出游。经过一条河的时候，他看见河边有个正在洗衣服的女人。为了劳作她把裙边卷了起来，小腿裸露在外……”

食髓知味［容易：成功］－哇哦。

你－“他被吸引住了？”

金·曷城－“是的。久米仙人看着洗衣女人的白净小腿，忽然间凡念丛生，回过神时已经失去了神力。他从云端坠落到地上，再也飞不起来了。”

你－“然后呢？”

金·曷城－“然后？”他看上去有一瞬间的困惑，“没有然后，警探。这只是一则寓言，不是永远不会终止的人生故事。”

你－“所以，他从云上跌了下来……就讲完啦？”

金·曷城－“就讲完啦。”警督用没什么起伏的声音重复着。

1.－“真是一个有趣的故事。”

2.－“烂透了。”

3.－“我不知道有什么想法……说实话，我觉得所有的解读都只是人们各自内心的投射。”

你－“我不知道有什么想法……说实话，我觉得所有的解读都只是人们各自内心的投射。”

金·曷城－“我也这么认为。”他点点头，“‘只有人才会看到地狱，但他们根本不要看什么地狱，他们只要看花。’”

博学多闻［炼狱：失败］－这句话引用自某一本小说，或某一篇文章……但是你的脑海只有一片白茫茫的雾气。

故弄玄虚［中等：失败］－只是您一时忘记了而已，大人。

通情达理［中等：成功］－也许等明天你可以去问问书店女店主？

内陆帝国［容易：成功］－你知道，就算你去问了，也不会得到什么。它们对你来说就像是来自另一个世界的信息。

天人感应［中等：成功］－你站的位置处于几条道路的交汇口，从内陆吹来的夜风弯也不用转，夹杂着冷气从你的脸侧刮过，往海的方向奔去了。今天傍晚刚下过雨，你的外套仍然潮湿，被风吹过之后像一碗冷掉的汤一样把你浸泡在里头。落叶在你的面前盘旋。这片夜色很冷。

你－“这是一个很冷的夜晚。”

金·曷城－“是的。”警督说。白烟从他的鼻腔和唇齿之间溢出，絮絮萦绕在他的半身周围，就连风也不愿意去吹散。

食髓知味－天啦，他真的*酷*毙了。

你－“我好像已经说过一遍了，不过你真的很酷。”

金·曷城－警督的表情连最细微的变化也没有。“那我也再强调一遍，这只是对意志的一种不健康、不必要的考验。”

褴褛飞旋－褴褛飞旋二楼透出的灯光为你们两人的侧脸打上了一层薄影。警督手指间烟头的火星在昏暗中明明灭灭。

1.－［内陆帝国－困难13］好像有什么不对劲？

内陆帝国［困难：成功］－烟……注意这支烟……

食髓知味－听到它说的话了，宝贝？你得找点烟抽。

你－你条件反射地伸手去摸口袋，即使你之前已经确认过好几次——一无所获。

金·曷城－警督悠闲地享用着他应得的份。

内陆帝国－注意。

你－你看向金。这是一根再正常不过的烟，修长，完好，带着烟草的香，一切都彰显着它的身份，你没发现什么疑点。

内陆帝国－好好回想。

疑神疑鬼［中等：失败］－你到底在说什么？这就是一支普通的香烟，根本没有不对劲的地方！

金·曷城－“鉴于你已经看了我的烟不下一分钟了，警探，我得问一句，出什么事了吗？”

能说会道［困难：失败］－白烟像从身后伸出的一只手一样环住了他的面庞。你的思维比烟还要空白。

1.－“我还是第三次想说你酷。你是不是会什么魔法？”

2.－“不，没什么。”

3.－“金，能把你的烟给我一下吗？”

4.－［反应速度－挑战12］等等……

你－“不，没什么。”

金·曷城－警督在烟雾后瞥了你一眼。这句话对于你的水平来说发挥得太差了。他想。

你－“金，能把你的烟给我一下吗？”

金·曷城－“不。”

1.－“我还是第三次想说你酷。你是不是会什么魔法？”

2.－“我只是看看而已。”

3.－［反应速度－挑战12］风？气温？还是光亮？

你－“我只是看看而已。”

金·曷城－警督的眉头皱了起来。“不行。”

五感发达［极易：成功］－你在深夜中打了个冷颤。

钢筋铁骨［困难：失败］－已经很晚了，你应该尽快道别警督，回房间休息。

同舟共济［容易：成功］－很有道理，尤其是你明早还要起来进行第二天的调查，往后还有第三天，第四天……你得做好长久奔跑的准备。

你－“但是为什……”

1.－［反应速度－挑战12］别聊天了！快看！

反应速度［挑战：成功］－你似有所感地转过头。

五感发达（视觉）－在你下方的黑暗中忽然毫无预兆地燃起了大片的火焰。火势迅速壮大起来，接近一层楼高，几乎可以触碰到阳台。火舌舔舐着半空，压缩着阳台透出的灯光与火焰之间夹杂着的薄纸一样的黑暗。有那么一刻，这些火焰像是从虚空中释放出来的。

标新立异［中等：成功］－从平地上打开的深不可测的地狱之门里。

五感发达（视觉）－不，那些火焰来自褴褛飞旋大门前的广场。空地被人画上了几大行文字，躺在火焰的根部为它们提供了燃料。那是一幅涂鸦。

“总有一天我会回到你身边”。涂鸦写道。

总有一天我会回到你身边－涂鸦静静地燃烧着，离你似乎很近，又似乎很远。火焰并没有照亮周围的景物，深邃的黑暗模糊了你们之间的距离。

五感发达－热气在升腾到你面前之前就已经四散溃逃。落叶被气流托起，又被窜高的火舌勾了下来，卷入火焰里不知所踪了。

你－你想说点什么，但你感觉自己似乎已经表达过脑海中的想法了。于是你一言不发，垂首望着下方燃烧着的广场。

金·曷城－警督跟你一起转头看向涂鸦。火焰倒映在他黑色的眼瞳里。

“总有一天我会回到你身边。”他说。

通情达理［容易：成功］－他的脸上浮现出温和的表情，通常会在宽慰别人时用上的那种。

反应速度［中等：成功］－等一下，这听起来不仅仅是一句对所见图景的描述。

通情达理［中等：成功］－……不。我敢保证，绝对不。

你－“金？”

金·曷城－“是的？”他像往常一样答复着，从镜片后方抬起眼皮看向你。

你－“我们在哪？”

金·曷城－“我们在马丁内斯，警探。”他忽然有点担心你的记忆力。

你－“你在哪？”

金·曷城－警督把烟送进嘴里吸了一口，烟头一闪而逝的红点被淹没在下方火焰的映照中。

见微知著［困难：成功］－你们已经在夜风中站了快二十分钟了，这支烟仍然没有燃尽。

逻辑思维［中等：成功］－准确地说，是修长，完好，带着烟草的香。这是一根再正常不过的烟——没有缩短，也没有被烧成烟灰。

你－“……我在哪？”

金·曷城－警督的表情在摇曳的火光中晦涩难辨。

褴褛飞旋－旅社的灯光突然在一瞬间完全熄灭了。黑暗像是爆炸一样从窗户和玻璃门中冲破出来，穿透你的身体扎入了更广阔的的黑暗中。冷风在那扇碎裂的窗户附近形成了某种奇怪的气旋，似乎马上就要把你吸入那个破洞。

古老的爬虫脑－你哪里都不在，小哈里。

边缘系统－已经过去了……几天？几周？几个月？你一定是又陷进某种*新型*宿醉中了。

逻辑思维［中等：成功］－你在梦里。

你－（眨眨眼。）“……我在梦里。”

古老的爬虫脑－太棒了。

褴褛飞旋－属于你那半边的石板再也承受不住你，从中间断裂开来，发出凄厉的叫喊。你所站立的阳台在顷刻之间向下塌落，你朝着虚空掉了下去。冷风迅速将你纳入怀抱，再下方是连片的火焰。失重感让你的胃液翻腾。

反应速度［炼狱：失败］－阳台栏杆太远，你抓不住。

从容自若［挑战：失败］－金！金怎么样了？

古老的爬虫脑－金？没有金。成熟点，哈里，你已经不是接受不了分道扬镳的小孩子了。

同舟共济［容易：成功］－你们结案之后，金·曷城警督回到了57分局。他需要先处理好港口的事，才能履行对你许下的到41分局工作的诺言。

疑神疑鬼［容易：成功］－不，谁会考虑来各种暴力事件和压力都远超平均水平的警局，还要做一个醉鬼的搭档？况且你知道他有多优秀，57分局不会轻易放他走的。

边缘系统－诺言？你明白这什么都说明不了，你自己就无法践行任何承诺，不是吗？我们可以问问你的脑子。

食髓知味［中等：失败］－对……*嗝*、对不起，兄弟，我总是给你添乱的那个……

古老的爬虫脑－事实就是没有人会回来，哈里。*天下没有不散的筵席*。你尽可以捏着那些诺言，就像捏着那张脆弱又单薄的明信片一样，但是没有人会回来。

火焰－火焰在你的背后张大了嘴迎接你。它不会介意一个人是衣冠楚楚，还是浑身散发烟味和酒味、兜里还揣着或满或空的塑料瓶，它很快就可以享用到一顿丰盛的大餐。

古老的爬虫脑－听风从你的发间呼啸而过。闭上眼吧。

坚忍不拔［炼狱：失败］－你的眼皮比杠铃还要沉重。你再也举不动它们了。

1.－闭上眼睛。

你－闭上眼睛。

五感发达（视觉）－什么也没有。你的眼前没有亮光，只有一片漆黑。

疑神疑鬼－就算你睁眼，你也只能看见一片漆黑。那么，睁眼还有什么意义？

五感发达（听觉）［中等：成功］－有急匆匆的脚步声向你赶来。一个人。

让·维克玛－“看在德洛莉丝的份上，”随迁警督沙哑的声音传进你的耳朵——它们没法像眼睛一样闭上，这句叫骂*很难不*传进来，“你他妈死也该找个跟你臭味相投的垃圾堆，而不是在41分局！”

你－我在哪？

古老的爬虫脑－地狱，哈里。

疑神疑鬼［中等：成功］－这个男人住在地狱里？

逻辑思维［简单：成功］－你听到他说的了，41分局。

你－我在这里干什么？

同舟共济［极难：失败］－呃……工作？

让·维克玛－随迁警督伏低身子倾听你的心跳。他伸出手指搭上你的颈动脉，随后检查你的眼球和睑结膜。

你－你的视野仍然一片昏黑。传来了一两次玻璃瓶子的碰撞声，就在你旁边的地上，不只有一个。

争强好胜［中等：成功］－他在干什么，给你尸检吗？

让·维克玛－随迁警督从你的夹克口袋里摸出了车钥匙。“好了，醒醒，哈里，”他随意地把你的胳膊架在了他的肩上，“睁开你的眼睛。不管能有多少，该死的给我恢复一点精神。我带你去检疫所。”

通情达理［容易：成功］－他太熟悉这一套流程了。

你－“等等……”

让·维克玛－“你要是敢给我说一句，”他抢在你前头恶狠狠地说道，“‘让，我必须要酒精才能生活。’‘让，这是我的迪斯科风格。’‘让，就放我一个人静静死去。’”他停顿了一下，继续说：“我他妈就把你锁进档案室里，做一天的狗屎文书工作。”

你－“让，我有没有跟你讲过久米仙人的传说？”

让·维克玛－“很好，”他喃喃自语，呼吸有点沉重——你还挂在他的肩上，不断往下滑，“新路数。”

你－你张口想要给你的搭档讲述传说故事，但是你的舌头被酒精浸泡得发麻，字词溶解在你的舌尖，组成不出像样的句子。

让·维克玛－随迁警督并没有在意这件事。你们踉踉跄跄地在41分局中行走，他打开了通往车库的大门，门外仍然是黑夜。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－警探，我提醒过你不要眨眼。

你－……哇哦，我没想到会在这种情况下碰见你。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－准确来说，是*听*见我。你仍然闭着眼睛。

五感发达（听觉）－你没有听见任何一种系统性的语言，但不知为何你的脑海里自动意识到了它们的含义。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－事情还没有到不可挽回的地步，不是吗？

你－你来这里做什么，竹节虫？

伊苏林迪竹节虫－并不能说*来*这里。即使是这种地方，我也会存在。现在，睁开你的眼睛。

你－睁开眼睛。

天人感应－你仍然在向下坠落。黑暗浓稠地蔓延成一片，原本属于阳台的石块像是被龙卷风撕裂了一般在你周围分崩离析，但是你的身边就像处于暴风眼一样平静，只有不断穿过你的身体向上奔涌的风。

内陆帝国［中等：成功］－你的胸腔莫名地被某种情绪填满。你分辨不出这是什么情绪，但你想要大喊，比下方的火焰喊得还要大声。

你－为什么离开？为什么要对我做出这种事？为什么是我？我又是什么？

天人感应－你想朝着谁发出质问，然而能解答你的只有从边缘飞散开的、不断崩解的阳台的碎石，它们毫无规则地分散在黑夜中，环绕在你的周围。沉重的碎石和你一同下落，轻小的颗粒则被来自火焰的风带着上升，与吹起的火星黏连在一起，好像正在举办一场派对。

你－区区一层楼的高度被拉长得仿佛集装箱里的超级富豪身边扭曲的光线一样，就算过了这么久，你也还未摔到地面。

标新立异［中等：成功］－还是你已经掉进地狱大门里了？

伊苏林迪竹节虫－告诉我，你看到了什么？

1.－火焰，在燃烧。

2.－永恒的地狱向我咧开它的嘴。

3.－灯光，褴褛飞旋，还有金——你见过他。

4.－这不是我看到的，但我和让，我们在41分局……也许是41分局。

5.－我什么也没有看见……

6.－［天人感应－炼狱20］把眼睛睁得更大一点。

你－火焰，在燃烧。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－我们上次见面时你提起过。你的感受仍然没有改变，是吗？

你－我不知道……我被期望做出改变吗？

伊苏林迪竹节虫－改变的契机时刻环绕在我们周围。我记得你还想过变成我的同类。

你－永恒的地狱向我咧开它的嘴。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－哪里的地狱？

你－什么也不说，伸手向周围划了划。黑暗与火光被你的手臂笼统地囊括在一起。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－你还没有真正地落入地狱，或者说地狱尚未降临——就差一点。

你－灯光，褴褛飞旋，还有金——你见过他。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－是的，我见过。

你－就这样？

伊苏林迪竹节虫－就这样。你还想听什么吗？

你－我以为你还要发表一些评价……或者建议什么的。你一直会这么做。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－或许是，但现在我们都身处你的梦境，就算我发表了任何评价或者建议，也只是代表了你的潜意识。

逻辑思维［容易：成功］－它说得没错。

你－这不是我看到的，但我和让，我们在41分局……也许是41分局。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－听起来不错。

你－没有评价？

伊苏林迪竹节虫－没有评价。

你－我什么也没有看见……

伊苏林迪竹节虫－那么，为什么不把眼睛睁得更大一点试试呢？

1.－［天人感应－炼狱20］把眼睛睁得更大一点。

天人感应［炼狱：成功］－你坠落的速度忽然被无限拖慢了。火星和石块与你一起在半空中悬浮。

你－上边有什么？

天人感应－上方，你看见金·曷城警督站在仍然完好的半边阳台上。坍塌的边缘持续向下掉落着碎石，剥离出锋利的凹口与凸棱。警督右手夹着香烟举在半空，微微向左侧着头，低垂着眼帘望向你，而你分辨不清他是否确实向你投出了一丝视线。火焰的光亮映照在他的胸前，他整个人看起来就像是一幅永恒的肖像。

你－下边有什么？

天人感应－后方，火焰席卷了整片空地，涂鸦的字形在热气与光亮之间显得有些扭曲。

你的视线穿透过火焰，警督的库普瑞斯锐影安静地停放在广场南端。在此时，它的引擎并未发出地狱一般的咆哮，车前灯也没有来与火焰一争高低。等你们一起把它换成氦气灯，它会拥有不小的优势。

你－呼喊我的人在哪里？

天人感应－伊苏林迪竹节虫的声音有片刻像是同时从四面八方传来，又有片刻像是就在你耳边低语。在这样的景象中，你很难分辨出它的方位。

你－我应当看到什么？

食髓知味－你从镜子中看到了自己浮肿的脸。你的本能使你轻易读出了它携带着的信息：醉酒、嗑药、迪斯科——但除此之外你唯独读不懂你的表情。你甚至想不起来这家伙叫什么名字。

标新立异－深金色和橙色，广场上似近似远的火焰，混杂着香烟的刺激性气味——它们也会成为你的名字吗？

五感发达－你乘着莉莉恩的小船远离了马丁内斯。金坐在船尾掌舵，你肩扛播放机站在船头。那时你并未去怀疑为什么你可以扛着这玩意儿跑上一整天，因为小岛近在眼前。你眺望着它，它也回视着你，倾听着从你肩头传出来的悲伤FM。这是一首关于燃烧的歌。

天人感应－火焰把你的记忆和远航路一起燃烧殆尽，顺着电话线一路呼啸到了另一个洲。无论哪一个国度都有火焰。你将明信片放入了透水隔间，但是只有火焰能够毁掉它们。

同舟共济－加姆洛克正值春天，几位警察从车上鱼贯而下。笔记与卷宗在他们的手中传递，为首穿黑色正装的男人把斥责与谩骂淹进了咖啡。在晨光笼罩之下，橙色的身影踏入41分局的大门。

伊苏林迪竹节虫－你还*记得*我们讨论过的话题吗？

你－什么？

伊苏林迪竹节虫－你的所见都会回到你的神经背后，或者说你的脑海深处——意识深处。所以无论如何，请不要眨眼，即使是在梦中。

你－我会注意的，可我担心或许有那么零点几秒我会控制不住，就像今天这样。我能够做到吗？

伊苏林迪竹节虫－我不能给你确切的答案，哈里尔·杜博阿警探。但是现在，我可以清晰地看见你眼中映出的图景。

天人感应－你四周的石块又恢复了下落，火星一边震颤一边漫天飞舞。风重新开始在你耳边呼啸。你的头顶上忽然泄进了一丝亮光，夜空从中间碎裂，如同一面被打破的玻璃。什么东西从天而降擦过你的身边，像流星一样朝着地上的火焰笔直疾奔而去。

逻辑思维［容易：成功］－打破夜空的罪魁祸首。

反应速度［容易：成功］－它只在你的视线里停留了不到一秒，但你轻易认出了它。

那是一只绿鞋。

天人感应－空气和风逐渐凝滞，你的下坠止住了。

有两只透明的手，一只从你的身后托起了你，另一只从空中伸下，把你向上提拉。火焰离你越来越远，黑暗往你的后方急速退去。

你－谁的手？

天人感应－谁的手？你不知道。你想要去寻找答案吗？

同舟共济［中等：成功］－你会找到这两只手。

五感发达［极易：成功］－某种风拂过你的脸。是带着温度的风。

内陆帝国－你离开了梦境。

通情达理－你离开了地狱。

标新立异［容易：成功］－或是地狱离开了你。谁知道呢？

边缘系统－日出了，哈里。真正照到你身上的亮光仅仅来自朝阳。你仍然没有睡个好觉。

平心定气－但这是你在度过六年之后第一次愿意醒来。

**Author's Note:**

> *博学多闻［炼狱：成功］－  
> 《元亨释书》卷十八云：“久米仙人者和州上郡人，入深山学仙方，食松叶，服薜荔。一日腾空飞过古里，会妇人以足踏浣衣，其胫甚白，忽生染心，即时坠落。”  
> ——陈子善《如梦记》  
> 坠落的小林也许看到了地狱，但坠落的久米仙人只看到了花。也许那花本身就是地狱之火，而小林看到的地狱是跟纸上画的饼差不多的东西。…只有人才会看到地狱，但他们根本不要看什么地狱，他们只要看花。  
> ——坂口安吾《教主的文学——小林秀雄论》  
> *迪让我改变了章前提示的习惯。要什么提示直接开蹦。  
> *我到底哪来的胆子搞迪（）最后只搞出这个半像小论文半像流水账的东西。没有提示也是因为我自己都不知道自己在写什么。因为其实这玩意儿原本是围绕安吾那句话展开的长评啊草我不明白为什么某天脑子一抽改成了文……  
> *迪这格式写起来又短又累……但我好喜欢这格式……  
> *在计划中会变成一个各篇之间联系不是很紧密的轻松向（？）后日谈系列，但进展很缓慢。


End file.
